Un Slytherin nunca cotillea
by Cris Snape
Summary: Todo el mundo mágico comenta lo ocurrido después de aquel incidente en el campo de quidditch, pero sólo Marcus Flint está preparado para saber lo que pasó entre aquellos dos Gryffindors estúpidos. Historia escrita para el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**UN SLYTHERIN NUNCA COTILLEA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**Reto temático de octubre: La Casa Slytherin**__ del foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

El Gryffindor es estúpido por naturaleza. No, no me miréis con esa cara porque lo que digo es un hecho objetivo que no admite discusión alguna. Estoy convencido de que una de las cosas que tiene en cuenta el Sombrero Seleccionador a la hora de enviar a los alumnos de Hogwarts a esa casa es, precisamente, su falta absoluta de inteligencia.

Me apuesto lo que sea a que estáis pensando que soy un prejuicioso, pero pronto comprenderéis que todas y cada una de mis palabras tiene su razón de ser. Escuchad mi historia y dejad las discusiones para luego.

Todo empezó una tarde de invierno en el campo del Puddlemere United. Hacía un frío que helaba las pelotas y nevaba copiosamente, pese a lo cual el graderío estaba repleto de gente. Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común hubiera vuelto a casa en busca de algo caliente que echarse al estómago y una buena chimenea, pero tengo la teoría de que el fanático del quidditch no está del todo cuerdo. Y menos aún cuando tiene ocasión de presenciar un auténtico partidazo.

El equipo local se enfrentaba a las Arpías de Holyhead. Aún faltaba mucho campeonato por delante, pero estaban empatados a puntos en la clasificación general y la victoria era importante. Y eso sin olvidar que los dos conjuntos son enemigos irreconciliables desde el inicio de los tiempos del quidditch.

El juego había comenzado cuatro horas antes. El marcador estaba empatado y la ventisca impedía a los buscadores localizar la snitch. Sin duda estaréis pensando que yo era uno de los desgraciados obligados a jugar en tan nefastas condiciones, habida cuenta de mi pasado como capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, pero estáis muy equivocados. No voy a negar que intenté convertirme en jugador profesional, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno y decidí dedicarme a mi otra gran pasión: la sanación.

Más de uno me ha dicho que no es algo que pegue demasiado conmigo pero, ¿acaso me conocéis lo suficiente como para juzgarme? Reconozco que durante mi adolescencia fui un chaval un poco idiota y bastante dado a usar la violencia física y verbal, pero ya han pasado muchos años desde que me gradué y las personas maduramos. La mayoría, al menos.

La cuestión es que empecé a trabajar en San Mungo cuando se cumplía un año desde que abandoné Hogwarts. Es bien sabido por todos que repetí mi último curso en el colegio, pero no lo hice por tonto como muchos podrían pensar, si no porque a la primera no conseguí obtener los suficientes EXTASIS como para convertirme en sanador. El quidditch era mi principal objetivo, cierto, pero no podía dejar de lado mi plan B.

He de decir que llegar hasta aquí no fue un camino de rosas. Hubo ocasiones en las que estuve a punto de abandonar, pero después de muchos años y de esforzarme como nunca, logré mi objetivo. Eso sí, aquella tarde en el campo del Puddlemere United me arrepentí de haberlo conseguido. ¡Joder, qué frío hacía!

Habéis de saber que San Mungo siempre envía personal sanitario a los partidos. Normalmente me las apañaba para librarme de semejante marrón porque no podéis ni imaginaros lo que es atender al público que asiste a dichos eventos, pero en esa ocasión me resultó imposible. Allí estaba yo, refugiado en la caseta reservada a los sanadores y rezando porque los buscadores atraparan de una buena vez la snitch.

Era vagamente consciente de lo emocionante del partido. Podía escuchar los gritos entusiastas de los aficionados, las instrucciones de ambos entrenadores y, ante todo, el enfrentamiento verbal que mantenían Oliver Wood y Katie Bell. Supongo que los nombres os resultan vagamente familiares. ¿Cierto? Si no es así, os resumiré quiénes son en dos palabras: Gryffindors estúpidos.

Los conocí a los dos en Hogwarts y nunca nos llevamos bien. Estando en casas rivales y siendo además competidores directos en el campeonato de quidditch del colegio, no podía ser de otra manera. Recuerdo a Wood como un auténtico obseso del deporte, un tipo muy competitivo y acostumbrado a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Discutimos en multitud de ocasiones y alguna que otra vez llegamos a las varitas, pero eso no viene a cuento ahora. Por su parte, Bell también adoraba el quidditch, pero tenía una vida más allá de los partidos. Era una chica tímida, condenadamente rápida sobre la escoba y bastante vulnerable. Siempre fue mucho más fácil minar su moral que las de sus compañeros Gryffindor y no os mentiré diciendo que me arrepiento de haberme metido con ella porque en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

En los últimos años no he mantenido con ellos ni una sola conversación. Todo lo que sé sobre ese par lo sé gracias a la prensa deportiva y realmente no me extrañó que se gritaran de aquella forma. El mundo mágico al completo sabe que Wood y Bell son grandes rivales, dentro y fuera del campo.

—¡Vamos!

Lisa Turpin compartía asiento conmigo. Obviamente, es tan sanadora como yo. También estudió en Hogwarts y apenas recuerdo cosas relacionadas con ella. Sé que estuvo en Ravenclaw, pero iba varios cursos por detrás y nunca le presté demasiada atención. En la actualidad, la diferencia de edad entre los dos apenas se nota y debo reconocer que Lisa es atractiva. Tiene el pelo y los ojos oscuros y es bajita y exuberante. Posiblemente no sea la chica más guapa de la Inglaterra mágica, pero tiene algo que no sé muy bien cómo definir y que suele atraer a bastantes especímenes del género masculino.

A Lisa no le gusta el quidditch, he de añadir. Si chilló fue porque tenía muchas ganas de que acabara el partido.

—¡Oh, venga ya! Ese torpe tenía la snitch delante. ¿Cómo ha podido fallar?

La dichosa pelotita había cambiado de trayectoria bruscamente y el buscador del Puddlemere bastante había hecho con evitar darse un trompazo. Yo me encogí de hombros y decidí que no merecía la pena explicarle nada a Lisa porque no entendería ni una sola palabra.

—Son cosas que pasan.

—Pues estoy…

—¡WOOD!

Lisa no terminó la frase porque justo en ese momento ocurrió lo que os estoy intentando contar desde el principio. Al girar la cabeza, vi a Katie Bell abalanzarse sobre Oliver Wood. He visto a unos cuantos locos en San Mungo, pero nunca a nadie con semejante cara de desquiciada. Bell estaba fuera de sí y reconozco que me daba un poco de rabia no saber por qué.

—¿Qué está haciendo Bell?

—Yo diría que intenta asesinar a Wood. Y no negaré que quizá se lo merezca.

—¡Flint!

Fruncí el ceño, no porque prefiera que Lisa me llame por mi nombre de pila, sino porque en ese momento Wood y Bell se cayeron de sus respectivas escobas y se estamparon contra el suelo. El público gritó, el árbitro detuvo el partido y los sanadores tuvimos que ponernos manos a la obra.

¿Veis como tengo razón cuando digo que los Gryffindors son estúpidos? Pues que conste que esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

Me tocó en suerte atender a Katie Bell. Había caído de mala manera y tenía una pierna rota y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La presidenta de las Arpías se puso en contacto con el director de San Mungo para explicarle la importancia de atender correctamente a su jugadora y tuve que aguantar un discursito acerca de la profesionalidad que me puso de bastante mal genio. No es que crea que nadie merece recibir un trato especial, porque hay brujos y hay Brujos con Mayúsculas, pero no sé por qué Bell era tan importante. En mi opinión, nunca destacó por su talento mágico y en lo que respecta a su labor como cazadora profesional… Bueno, eso no se le da mal y quizá les sea de utilidad a las Arpías.

La cuestión es que más allá de los huesos rotos y los golpes, Bell no tenía nada grave y creí conveniente despertarla. Lo primero que hizo cuando comprobó que debajo de las sábanas sólo llevaba puesto un camisón de San Mungo, fue ponerse más roja que un tomate.

—¡Flint! ¿Qué haces aquí? —El hecho de que fuera capaz de recordar era buena señal. Su cerebro no estaba más dañado de lo normal.

—Mi trabajo, Bell. Soy sanador.

—¡Oh! —Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Hemos tenido que quitártela para poder examinarte bien.

—¿Qué? —Me sorprendió que intentara levantarse de la cama. Yo había estado haciendo anotaciones en un pergamino y tuve que sujetarla—. ¿Me has visto desnuda?

—Cálmate, Bell. Necesitas reposo absoluto. Y sí que te he visto desnuda. Te aseguro que tu cuerpo no tiene nada de especial.

Vale. Reconozco que ahí quizá fui un poco malicioso, pero apuesto lo que sea a que vosotros no hubierais podido resistiros. ¡Es tan fácil avergonzarla! Siempre lo ha sido.

—¡Idiota! ¡Vete!

—No puedo irme. Eres mi paciente y debo asegurarme de que estás bien. Si no te calmas, volveré a dormirte.

Abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar, aunque cambió de idea en el último momento y terminó por cruzarse de brazos. Me hubiera gustado seguir lanzándole pullitas, pero cambió de tema.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?

Por mucho que me hubiera gustado mantenerla en la inopia, me vi en la obligación de responder a su pregunta de forma concisa y veraz. Bell tenía el ceño fruncido porque era incapaz de recordar los detalles del incidente, algo perfectamente normal debido a la conmoción cerebral.

—¿Wood está bien?

—Lo ignoro. Está al cargo de mis compañeros.

—Ojalá esté bien.

—Es curioso que digas eso —Terminé de hacer anotaciones y la miré directamente a la cara. Seguía teniendo las mejillas encendidas—. Tú misma provocaste el accidente.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí que lo es. Te abalanzaste sobre él como una arpía rabiosa. Pero no te culpo y me apuesto lo que sea a que tenías tus motivos.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Claro que no —Sonreí. En realidad seguía queriendo saber lo que estaba pasando, pero Bell jamás me diría una palabra—. Los que creo que te harán algunas preguntas son los tipos que han venido. Son del Comité Disciplinario.

—¡Rayos! No puede ser. ¿Van a abrir una investigación?

—Yo diría que sí —Y Bell estaba muy jodida. Y convaleciente también. Por mucho que me hubiera gustado seguir fastidiándola, debía velar por su estado de salud—. Creo que querrán hablar contigo una vez estés recuperada.

—Genial. ¿Han estado con Wood?

—Ya te he dicho que no sé cómo está —Llegado a ese punto, me dispuse a salir—. Vendré a verte más tarde. Te administraremos la Poción Crecehuesos y pasarás unas horas encontrándote bastante mal, así que descansa un rato.

—Gracias, Flint.

—Es mi trabajo.

Por algún motivo, recibir su agradecimiento me hizo sentir incómodo. Se supone que los Gryffindors son unos maleducados y no hacen cosas como esa, menos aún cuando se trata de ser amable con los Slytherins. Suponiendo que tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse del golpe en la cabeza, abandoné la habitación y fui directo a la sala de médicos de aquella planta. Era una estancia aséptica y demasiado luminosa que nos servía a los sanadores para hacer informes o descansar. Esperaba encontrarme solo durante unos minutos, pero Lisa Turpin estaba sentada en su lugar habitual, escribiendo frenéticamente y con la punta de la nariz manchada de tinta.

—Supongo que Wood ha sobrevivido.

—Tiene la clavícula rota y ha perdido un par de dientes, pero está bien. En unos pocos días podrá volver a jugar.

—Bell ha preguntado por él.

—Curioso —Lisa me miró y sonrió con esa expresión que ponía a veces—. Wood también ha preguntado por ella.

—¡Uhm! Curioso e interesante.

—Tengo una teoría —Lisa me hizo gestos para que me sentara a su lado y no me resistí—. Creo que se llevan tan mal porque en algún momento han estado liados. Puede que aún lo estén.

—¡Oh, Turpin! ¡Cotilleos no!

—Sabes que te gustan, Marcus. Y pueden ser muy útiles.

—Has hablado como toda una Slytherin.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza. En realidad, nunca he terminado de entender por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador tomó la decisión que tomó respecto a Lisa. Puede que reúna alguna que otra característica de los Ravenclaw, pero dudo que hubiera hecho un mal papel en Slytherin

—Creo que lo de Wood y Bell va a traer cola. Para empezar, ya tenemos a la prensa revoloteando a su alrededor.

—Y la investigación del Departamento de Deportes —Puesto que de cuando en cuando me gusta ser buena gente, le señalé la punta de la nariz—. Tienes tinta. Justo ahí.

—¡Rayos! Siempre me pasa lo mismo. ¿Sabes? No me gusta la pluma. ¿Has probado alguna vez los bolígrafos?

—¿Qué?

—Los usan los muggles para escribir. Tienen un depósito de tinta incorporado y no es necesario cargar con plumas y tintero y, además, es mucho más limpio.

—No acostumbro a utilizar instrumentos muggles, Turpin. No me gustan.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que no te gustan si nunca los has utilizado?

Antes no mencioné que Lisa posee un espíritu curioso que la lleva en numerosas ocasiones a investigar a la gente sin magia. Por supuesto, después de la guerra aprendí una valiosa lección y puedo asegurar que no echo de menos a los mortífagos, pero usar bolígrafos muggles me parece una cosa absurda. Una excentricidad sin sentido.

—No voy a iniciar un debate contigo.

—Es una lástima, Marcus. Me encantan los debates.

Quizá sí que tenga más de Ravenclaw que de Slytherin después de todo.

—Esperemos que no vuelva a haber problemas con los periodistas. Siempre tienen que meterse donde no les llaman.

—Desde dirección ya se ha advertido a los brujos de seguridad que vigilen las habitaciones de Wood y Bell.

—Pareces muy enterada de todo.

Lisa se encogió de hombros y volvió a su labor. Reconozco que me hubiera gustado charlar con ella un poco más, pero yo también tenía cosas que hacer y quería volver a casa pronto. Había sido un día largo y frío.

* * *

—Tendrás que pasar quince días de baja.

A la mañana siguiente, después de pasar una noche un tanto inquieta, lo primero que hice fue visitar a Katie Bell. Estaba pálida y un poco adolorida, pero la poción ya había sanado sus huesos.

—Pensé que podría volver a entrenar hoy mismo.

—Los músculos tardarán un poco más en recuperarse al cien por cien.

—En Hogwarts no pasábamos tanto tiempo convalecientes después de una lesión.

—En Hogwarts nadie dedicaba tantas horas al quidditch como un jugador profesional. Salvo Wood, por supuesto.

—No era para tanto.

—Bell, yo no compartía casa con él, pero podía ver que estaba realmente obsesionado.

Me di cuenta de que reaccionaba de forma extraña a mis palabras e intenté dilucidar por qué. Recordé los años en el colegio pero lamentablemente nunca me había fijado detenidamente en Bell. Conocía algunas de sus debilidades, pero no todas, y me planteé la posibilidad de que la teoría expuesta por Lisa el día anterior pudiera ser cierta.

—¿Sabes ya cómo está?

—Mucho mejor que tú. Mis compañeros quizá le den el alta hoy y podrá regresar a los entrenamientos con su equipo mañana mismo. Ha tenido suerte.

—Wood siempre tiene mucha suerte —Parecía genuinamente molesta por eso—. Me sorprende que estés trabajando en San Mungo. En Hogwarts decías que querías ser jugador profesional.

—La gente crece y cambia de opinión —Obviamente no iba a decirle que no me cogieron en ningún equipo—. Además, la sanación puede ser para siempre. El quidditch no.

—Oliver dice que jugará hasta que se caiga de viejo y que después se dedicará a entrenar.

Me sorprendió la confidencia. Bell puso cara de no creerse lo que había dicho e incluso enrojeció ligeramente. Yo opté por meter un poco de cizaña, claro. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—¿Quién es Oliver?

—Lo sabes perfectamente, Flint.

—¿Lo sé? ¡Oh! Te refieres a Wood. Cuántas confianzas, ¿no? A lo mejor lo que se comenta en la prensa no es tan absurdo como parece.

Sí. Conseguí que su rostro adquiriera un tono prácticamente púrpura. Fue divertido y también frustrante porque Bell se puso a la defensiva y en ese estado no se le iba a escapar ningún detalle sobre su relación con Wood.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi tratamiento, sanador Flint?

—Volveré a verte esta tarde.

La dejé allí, mirándome como si quisiera estrangularme con sus propias manos. Solté una risita en cuanto abandoné la habitación y avancé tranquilamente por el pasillo con Lisa Turpin a mi lado. Había aparecido de la nada y fue realmente agradable contar con su compañía.

—Ya has hecho alguna maldad, Flint.

—Puede que me lo haya pasado de maravilla atormentando a una Gryffindor muy susceptible.

—Un comportamiento muy poco sensato por tu parte —Lisa alzó la cabeza como si pretendiera darse importancia—. Seguro que mientras te metías con ella, Bell no te ha dicho ni una palabra sobre su ataque a Wood.

—Pues no, pero ha llamado a ese cretino Oliver, signo inequívoco de que mantienen una relación muy estrecha.

—Conjeturas, Marcus. Yo tengo información de primera mano.

Me detuve, muerto de la curiosidad. Tal vez ser cotilla es cosa de brujas de edad avanzada que no tienen nada que hacer, pero en el mundo mágico no se hablaba de otra cosa desde el día anterior y a mí me seducía mucho la idea de ser el primero en enterarme de una información confidencial.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Wood?

—¿Qué me darás si te lo cuento?

—¡Vamos, Lisa! Esa actitud no te hace ningún bien. Si alguien te escuchara, pensaría que eres una interesada.

—A lo mejor lo soy. ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de mis conocimientos?

—¿Qué me pides?

Lisa entornó los ojos. Nunca habíamos practicado ese juego, pero me resultó de lo más natural y satisfactorio. Cuando habló, el estómago me dio un vuelco y, aunque en ese momento no supe por qué, con el tiempo fui capaz de descubrirlo.

—Un café.

—Debo decir que te conformas con muy poco, pero trato hecho.

Sellamos el pacto con un apretón de manos. Después, Lisa miró a la izquierda y a la derecha y me arrastró hasta un rincón por el que no pasaba nadie en ese momento. Parecía dispuesta a hacerme partícipe de un secreto inconfesable y yo estaba expectante.

—Wood dice que se merece que Bell le atacara.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos.

—Dice que le ha hecho algo muy feo y que va a hacer lo que sea para que los del Comité Disciplinario no sean muy duros con ella. Se comenta que podrían suspenderla durante ocho jornadas de liga y Wood está muy disgustado ante la posibilidad.

—Ya veo —Puse los brazos en jarra—. Me siento estafado, Lisa. Esa información no vale un café.

—¿No?

—De todas formas, estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio de salir contigo si consigues averiguar más cosas.

—Ya sabía yo que eres muy cotilla.

—Te lo repito nuevamente. El conocimiento es poder.

—¡Claro! Lo que tú digas. Mientras tú maquinas, yo voy a volver al trabajo. Wood se irá en unas horas y tengo que tirarle de la lengua un poco más.

Lisa se dio media vuelta, alejándose velozmente por el pasillo. Aunque llevaba la túnica de sanador puesta, me quedé un poquito embobado mirando el contoneo de sus caderas. Pero sólo un poquito. Es que, como dije al principio del relato, su cuerpo es bastante exuberante.

Tras ese encuentro, atendí a unos cuantos pacientes mucho más aburridos que Bell y regresé con entusiasmo a su habitación. Creía que siendo amable y comprensivo le sonsacaría algo, pero no fue necesario urdir ningún plan de acción porque antes de entrar a la habitación, escuché la voz del mismísimo Oliver Wood. Era inconfundible.

—Escúchame, Katie.

—¡No me digas que no es lo que parece!

—Cálmate. Si me hubieras escuchado antes, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto.

—No quiero saber nada de ti.

—¡Qué terca eres, por las barbas de Merlín!

—Y tú eres un imbécil. ¡Vete ahora mismo, Oliver!

—No lo haré hasta que me escuches.

Sí. Ciertamente, cualquier cosa que hubiera podido averiguar Lisa no era nada comparado con eso. En realidad no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero me resultó evidente que aquello era una pelea de amantes. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie se había dado cuenta de mi actitud, y seguí cotilleando. Sí, lo reconozco. Lo único que pretendía en ese momento era saciar mi curiosidad, me fuera a servir para algo en el futuro o no.

—No lo hice aposta, Katie. Surgió…

—¿Surgió? Me pediste una nueva oportunidad, prometiste que me ibas a llevar a ese restaurante tan especial y te retrasas más de una hora. Cuando voy a casa te encuentro… Así. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

—Me la encontré en la puerta de casa. No podía dejarla allí.

—¡Sí que podías! ¡Era una maldita snitch, Oliver!

Sí. Habéis leído bien. ¿Qué esperabais de dos Gryffindors? ¿Una truculenta historia de infidelidades y encuentros apasionados? Imposible estando Oliver Wood de por medio. Ya me resulta un milagro que encuentre tiempo para salir a cenar con una chica como para tener una aventura secreta con otra. Lo dicho, los Gryffindor son estúpidos, en particular aquellos que se dejan engatusar por una pelota de quidditch.

—Sé que hice mal, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Desde luego que no. Vete.

—Katie…

—¡Qué te vayas! Tienes un problema muy gordo y no pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra hasta que lo soluciones.

Todo quedó en silencio y tuve la sensación de que Wood no tardaría en marcharse. No podía dejar que me pillara, así que me coloqué la túnica y entré en la habitación mirando el expediente mi paciente como si no me hubiera enterado de nada.

—Buenas tardes, Bell. ¿Cómo has pasado el día? —Al alzar la vista, fingí que la presencia de mi antiguo compañero me había cogido de improviso—. ¡Wood! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada —Se quedó un poco cortado—. Ya me iba.

Se tropezó antes de salir y pregunté si había pasado algo. Pretendía ser un tierno corderito, pero no engañé a Bell.

—Cierra el pico, Flint. Tú a lo tuyo.

* * *

—Una snitch.

—Parece que la historia viene de lejos. Evidentemente, Wood sigue tan obsesionado con el quidditch como siempre y a Bell se le ha agotado la paciencia.

—Me esperaba otra cosa, la verdad.

Nuestra jornada laboral ya había terminado. Lisa y yo disfrutábamos de un delicioso café y, para qué negarlo, cotilleábamos.

—¿Cómo has averiguado todo eso?

—Los Slytherins tenemos nuestros recursos y sabemos cómo utilizarlos.

—¿Has escuchado detrás de la puerta?

Demonios. Ravenclaws.

—A lo mejor.

—Ya decía yo —Lisa le dio un sorbo a su taza—. Pues lo que tendría que hacer Bell es olvidarse de ese idiota para siempre. Wood no tiene remedio.

—Puede que sí. Sé otra cosita sobre él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué me darás si te lo digo?

—¿Qué estás dispuesto a darme?

—Lo que quieras.

Lisa sonrió y me miró con la cabeza ladeada. Apenas se tomó un segundo para pensar su respuesta.

—Una cena.

—Hecho.

—En algún lugar elegante.

—¿Lo dudabas?

—Y pagarás tú, Flint.

—Me estás ofendiendo.

—Pobrecito —Nos reímos al unísono, un poco impacientes porque llegara el día de esa cena prometida—. ¿Qué sabes de Wood?

—Que antes de abandonar San Mungo pidió cita con un psicomago.

—¡Qué romántico!

No le llevé la contraria aunque en realidad me pareciera un poco estúpido. No me importaba cómo acabara la historia de aquellos dos Gryffindors idiotas porque estaba convencido de que mi propia historia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Y, ahora lo sé, no estaba equivocado.

**FIN**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
